


Percy the new god

by Evilgoodposeidon (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Other, percy god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evilgoodposeidon
Summary: A few weeks after the giant war and everyone got there wishes granted the gods decided to offer Percy godhood will he accept





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301/gifts).



> Hello all this is my second fanfiction since September 2016's Percy Jackson tickle fight plz comment so I can get better in my fanfictions!!!!  
> by evilgoodposeidon

Chapter 1 The gods offer me godhood again

 

(Percy pov)

I was in my cabin dreaming. Dreaming of what or who exactly my dad I am really starting to regret not excepting godhood because I have had a crush on my dad since the end of the second Titan war any way back to my dream. I was in Atlantis with my dad alone in his living room witch was pretty nice he was talking to me about how I felt about battling the titans, but I was not really paying and attention to what he was saying but to him his beautiful sea green eyes,his beard and how it would feel with him kissing me, then I went down to his dick area I couldn't really see but him being a god it must be big and i mean big. So I interrupted him and asked if he wanted some pop he said sure so I went in the kitchen and took a love potion I stole from the Aphrodite cabin and poured it in his pop I didn't want to do this, but he is a straight man and would never do it without the potion. so I challenged him to a drinking challenge he accepted and finished the whole thing in less than 5 sec then i saw a look in his eyes the potion was working so the I said daddy I love you very much sorry for this. Then went to him and made out with him, he stuck his tongue in my mouth and I moaned he tasted salty as the sea. then I got his lap and rolled along his erection then jumped down pulled down his pants and his cock was like heaven to me it was at least 11 inches long and 5 inches wide. I was giving him a blowjob while I was stretching myself for him. When I was done I jumped on his cock and rode him we were both a moaning mess and I kept going faster and faster then I screamed DADDYYYYYYYY and had a mind blowing organism then he came in me and i pulled my pants up along with his cleaned up and went to sleep with my head in his lap. (End of dream)

I woke up to knocking on my cabin door, so I said come in and in came Hermes the god of thieves one of my favorite god being my dad of course Hades,Artemis,Apollo,Hestia,Hecate,Nike,Nemesis,Tyche,and Iris.All Hermes said was the council wants to see you cuz then he flashed out. I got up put some clothes on cause I only sleep in underwear.Went to the camp barrier summoned the grey sisters and went to Olympus the guard just gave me the key and I put it in the slot, as the elevator went up i wondered what the gods wanted. I walked in the throne room bowed to my favorite gods a thunder storm started somewere and zeus said in a malice voice cause i didn't bow to him we would like to offer you godhood again this time as the 15th olympian. my jaw dropped to tartrus and heart fluttered


	2. Percy titles throne and pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all Percy pov

I can't believe it the gods just offered me godhood again and not just any godhood an Olympians god I didn't even think twice about it I can spend eternity with dad so I said yes and then the fates came in and said all hail Perseus Jackson god of warfare time creation destruction fate life morality oaths tartrus monsters mist magic fatal flaws warcraft strength weaknesses heroes elements water earth starts space darkness shadows power energy night justice history stealth endurance speed tactics fear invincibility invulnerability invisibility. Then the fates disappeared ,then Olympus shook and a pure black throne appeared next to my dad. it was pure black like looking into a pit, it had a pillow clock the went to the lowest form of time looked like all the stars and planets were right there a massive amount of power and energy flowed off it and a fire was burning on the seat like a seat warmer and had things that have happened and will happen and pictures of great heroes including me. I screamed OMG I'm on my throne in a picture and when I looked behind my throne and saw a shield of stars space and fear and a spear along with a sword. and then I grew to my godly hight of 17ft and I created a black trident and a sword as my symbol of power and drakons and dragons as my sacred animals and said I am so awesome people I always win I always rule nothing can stop me.I'm all the way up


	3. my smart mouth gives me a battle with wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a smart mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is not going to be much sex sorry for those who wanted it

When I said nothing can stop me I all the way up. Ares said I am already the god of war why do you need him. Then I said I am the god of warfare and warcraft. Warfare is weapons soldiers hand to hand combat,war itself as for warcraft it is the art of warfare and military leaders or leading,so you are still the god of war. So that means I can beat you and Athena any day. Then Athena said just because you are the god of warfare and warcraft it doesn't mean you can defeat the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy in a fight. I said well I would like to see you try and beat me at the arena at camp half Jupiter. Which is going to be the new name of the camps when I combine them together and the me and you Athena can battle in the arena live on Hephaestus tv in 2 days this time.

(Time skip 2 days)  
The campers from camp half blood and camp Jupiter the, proctors and cabin councillors and I decided to keep the cabin councillors but to have two people from camp Jupiter and camp half blood be the main leaders beside myself. From the Greeks would be Annabeth and Chris and from the Romans Jason and Reneya. Now it was time to battle Athena fate told me that I would beat Athena in one move being the god of fate. So the gods flashed in with only Athena in armor with her spear and shield ready to fight,when the campers and gods settled down,I flashed my armor and summoned my shield of fear and then my trident and then Athena attacked with a feint to the right but went to my left and I blocked with my trident and moved so fast she couldn't tell what I was doing,and swept her off her feet disarmed her and had the tips of my trident on her throat. So she said I yield and a gasp was heard from every god and demi god,then I said I told you I'm all the way up nothing can stop me I always win.


	4. Chapter 4

I am now preparing for a counterattack against Zeus along with Hera,Athena,Ares Aphrodite,Demeter,Dionysus,Hephaestus,Heracles,Hebe,Hynos,Morpheus,Bia,Enyo(Bellona),Phoebus,Demios,and Eris. Zeus wants me to release the Titans from Tartarus and I won't do it (how I know well I am the god of fate and time) so if I don't let the Titans out so we can defeat them once and for all,he will declare war on me. So I am going to form my own council on the former titan palace mount Orthys. So when war does come I am prepared. My council choice:  
Me  
Nike goddess of Victory  
Hades  
Hestia  
Hermes  
Hecate goddess of Witchcraft,mist and magic  
Poseidon  
Artemis  
Apollo  
Iris goddess of the rainbow and messengers  
Paeeon god of healing  
Nemesis goddess of Retribution balance and Revenge  
Tyche goddess of luck and fortune  
Thalia(was made the fully immortal lieutenant of Artemis in my story along with Nico,Grover,and Leo) goddess of sky, lightning,Stealth and Skill I let her use some of my domains.  
Nico god of Darkness,Shadows,Coldness,and ghosts  
Grover god of the wild nature forest and stayrs   
Leo god of Creativity and Mechanics and fire

So I asked them all and they said yes,because they would rather have a war with Zeus than the Titans again and Leo's reason being 1 I hate Zeus like me and 2 Hephaestus never paid any attention to me until after the giant war. I told all of them to meet me at the former titan palace and bring your symbol of power in five minutes. I shadow traveled to the Titans palace and was right on time being the god of time they were all here with their symbols. They looked at me and I said, On my mark throw your symbol at the ruins with the exception of Artemis Apollo and Hades and Hestia. Hades and Hestia, would throw a blast of energy and the twins will shoot one arrow each. Then I said now. Then we all thew our weapons and energy and they all combined with each other and when they hit the ruins,it glowed brightly with our energy colors and the ruins started to build up forming a throne room/palace and statues for us rose then a blast of energy thew all us gods back then what we saw was awesome the palace shined brightly with our godly energy colors  
Pitch pit black for me  
Sea green Poseidon  
Onyx Black Hades  
Silver Artemis  
Sun yellow Apollo  
Gold Hermes  
Rainbow colors as one Iris  
Crimson red Hestia  
Misty purple Hecate  
Tan Paeeon  
Blue Nemesis  
Orange Tyche  
Electric blue Thalia  
Brownish black Nico  
Earthly green Grover  
And red, not fire red Leo

When we got in I said, I will manipulate the mist around your thrones so you can just teleport your thrones here and make a throne that looks exactly like yours, to put in place of your real one, until the war stars. I then surrounded myself with mist then I did it around the thrones and said, Now. They then summoned their thrones and put look alike in place. I snapped my fingers and the thrones were arranged my throne in the front the rest on either side. Thalia and Nico all of a sudden combined their powers and playfully blasted me with cold ghostly lightning. How they did it Nico summoned some ghost made it cold and turned it into the shape of a lightning bolt and Thalia put a strong bolt, but not to strong to hurt me in the ghost then they both thew it at me and laughed at me and said together,Why didn't you come and visit us. I replied, I have to make sure that heroes make it safely to the camps and make sure that the elements are controllable and not going crazy, making sure that no one is messing with fate or anyone destiny, making sure that Kronos isn't messing with time from Tartarus and making sure time isn't being messed with period, checking Tartarus to make sure that no one that is our major enemy is escaping which is the reason we are here, making sure oaths are being kept and punishing those who break them,keeping as many under my control as possible,making sure that no one IS EVER ESCAPING FROM THE VOID WITHOUT MY PERMISSION keeping the constellations from going crazy so you Get MY point Thalia and Nico I'm sorry for not being there it just that I'm am busy". "Percy", Nico said, "Now we get it but what is the void"? I replied "it is the most powerful and dangerous place ever if something or someone evil escapes I would want to fade the moment I hear it". "Now we need to have a war council now ".I said, everyone grew to their godly height. Then Artemis said,"Zeus and the other Olympians are hopelessly outnumbered there is seventeen of us and eight of them what are the odds"  
I replied, " Artemis you make a good point but fate is telling me that the Olympians will know that there is seventeen of us so they will add more people to the council to try and bring us down, and I am going to guess the gods that they will add will be Enyo,Hynos,Deminos,Phoebus,Hebe,Bia,Eris,Morpheus,and Hercules".Artemis,and the new council nodded their heads in agreement. "These deities like the feeling of war with the exception of Hynos and Morpheus because Athena would probably like to know what we are planning so she would use Hynos to put us to sleep and Morpheus to get in our dreams and go through our memories of the battle plans so she can come up with a counterattack plan to defeat us every time so if we need to rest do it where you are stronger for Hades the underworld,dad(I got an erection because at that second I thought about fucking him)the sea,Nico same as your dad,Apollo the sun chariot, Iris a rainbow,but the rest of you would have to come in my palace down in Tartarus even Iris and Apollo, because you can't keep the sun chariot up 24/7 and Iris you can't put a rainbow up in the middle of the night." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I blushed a fiery red and said,"sorry". Then Nike said,"for what you did nothing wrong". I said, yes I did,I took control of this council without any permission giving you plans,you that you probably won't like,just like Zeus". Well pit barnacle wise dirt face brain you called a war council to plan to win a war with Zeus,and you are the god of warfare,Warcraft,and tactics,so it just makes sense". She finished with a smirk. I said, "Why am I pit barnacle wise dirt face brain"? She replied,"It was easy you are the god of Tartarus witch is a pit,Water witch has barnacles,Knowledge,Intelligence,Tactics,and Skill which are wise domains,and Earth which is dirt".she said as a matter of factly Nico started to say something,but I glared him into the shadows. Hestia out of the blue said, "I will fight in this war". Then everyone looked at her like she just said she was Gaea, and I said "Hestia I don't want to force you into fighting you don't have to fight if you don't want to". But I chose to fight seventeen against seventeen". I said "okay if you want to". I then said "as for the demi-gods,Hunters and Amazonians,and our armies we together will create an island and me and Hecate will mist the island and create a Bridge way for them to get on and off the island and cover it with mist"they nodded and I said, "this meeting is over".


	5. Author Note

sadly I will not continue the fanfiction until I get a coauthor to help if you want to help p.m. me on fanfiction.net @ evilprincejake my fanfiction username for guests comments pplease so I will not have to stop another story again this story will continue when I get a coauthor thanks

evilgoodposeidon


End file.
